Jetix
' Jetix USA' was a television programming brand running on ABC Family and Toon Disney, owned by The Walt Disney Company. It first officially began programming as a children's programming block on ABC Family in September 2002 as the ABC Family Action Block (though unofficially some of said programming was already airing on ABC Family as early as March 2002 as an "unnamed children's block"). In February 2004, the ABC Family Action Block was re-branded as Jetix on ABC Family and simultaneously gained its exclusive network, Toon Disney. It was formerly aired on both Toon Disney and ABC Family, but following the August 31, 2006 broadcast, ABC Family dropped the Jetix block, which continued to air on its main home channel, Toon Disney. It then took up total of 85% of Toon Disney's programming time. In August 2008, it was announced that the Jetix block and Toon Disney channel were to merge and be rebranded as the Disney XD channel in early 2009. However, local versions of Disney XD are replacing 4 Toon Disney channels and 6 Jetix channels.[1][2] As of present, there are no remaining Toon Disney and Jetix channels in the world. jetix back 2013 at 9pm After the programming block's official closure Jetix's website was redirected to Disney XD's website. Disney-ABC announced that Disney XD will launch a dedicated Marvel programming block (meant to officially replace Jetix) featuring the premiere of Ultimate Spider-Man on April 1 2012 Programming An asterisk indicates that the show transferred to Disney XD. Jetix shut down on that network's preview night on February 12, 2009. *Avengers: United They Stand (2008–2009)1 * *Batman: The Animated Series (2007–2009)1* *Captain Flamingo (2008–2009) *Chaotic (2007–2009)7* *Digimon/Data Squad (2004–2009)1, 4* *Fantastic Four (2008–2009)* *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (2006–2009) *Gargoyles/Goliath Chronicles (2004–2009)*2 *Get Ed (2005–2009)* *Iron Man (2008–2009) 6* *Jackie Chan Adventures (2006–2009)5* *Monster Buster Club (2008–2009)1* *Ōban Star-Racers (2006–2009) *Power Rangers: Dino Thunder (2004, 2007–2009) *Power Rangers: Jungle Fury (2008–2009) *Power Rangers: Mystic Force (2006–2009) *Power Rangers: Ninja Storm (2003, 2007–2009) *Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive (2007–2009)3 *Power Rangers: In Space *Power Rangers: S.P.D. (2005–2009) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002, 2007–2009) *Pucca (2006–2009)* *Shinzo (2002, 2005–2009)* *Sonic X *Spider-Man (2004-2009)1* *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2004–2006)*9 *Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (2004–2009)9 * *Spider-Man Unlimited (2004–2009)*1 *Superman: The Animated Series (2007–2009)5* *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2004–2009)* *The Incredible Hulk (2008–2009) 6 * *X-Men (2004–2009)1* *Yin Yang Yo! (2006–2009)* *W.I.T.C.H (2006–2008) Toon Disney's Big Movie Show on Jetix *Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows *Pokémon 4ever *Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys *Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker Online exclusives *Dragon Booster (2004–present)4 *Kong: The Animated Series (2005–present)1 *The Owl (2007–present) *W.I.T.C.H. (2004–present)2 Past shows An ^ means it was scheduled but unknown whether it was actually shown. *Astro Boy *A.T.O.M. *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Battle B-Daman (2005) *Beyblade (2002–2007) *Daigunder (2006–2007) *F-Zero (2005–2006) *The Legend of Tarzan *Legend of the Dragon (2006–2008) *Medabots (2004)1 *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2002–2006)1 *Mon Colle Knights (2006–2007)1 *NASCAR Racers (2006–2008)1 *Pinky and the Brain (2007–2009)1* *Power Rangers Generations (2004–2007) (Mighty Morphin-Wild Force) *Silver Surfer (2008-2009)* *Static Shock (2003–2005, 2007–2008)5* *The Tick (2005–2009) Network slogans *''JETIX!'' (2004-2009) References #'^' Lafayette, Jon (August 7, 2008). "Toon Disney Rebrands as Disney XD, Shifts Focus to Boys". TV Week. Retrieved 2008-08-08. #'^' Haugsted, Linda (August 11, 2008). "Disney 'Toons’ In a New Brand". Multichannel News. Retrieved 2008-08-20. Category:Material from Wikipedia Category:Dead Channels